


Somewhere between sorrow and bliss

by Small_hands



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Romance, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_hands/pseuds/Small_hands
Summary: Florence is recovering from a break up and exhausted from touring.She hooks up with her friend and band mate Isabella but can't admit her feelings.Isa in love with her but keeps it hidden.However, Destiny has something in store for both of them.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Set in early 2014.  
> Mostly fiction.  
> EDIT 17/04: Changed summary because of the way the story is writing itself.
> 
>  
> 
> ******************

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction -- not a big chapter.  
>   
> ****************

The pub was closing for the night and they were the only people left. The manager was impatiently pacing up and down eyeing the tall redhead, a glass in her hand not able to consume anymore drink, clearly.

"Come on, Flo, time to go home.", Isabella droned. She made sure not to get wasted so she could look after her friend. She had enough of Florence's drunken ramblings that night but she kept her cool.  
The last thing her mate needed was judgement and confrontation. Specially after such an awful week like that.  
Isa had always been there for Flo thru thick and thin and it wasn't going to change.

Finally they managed to get to a cab, Flo barely standing leaning on her considerably shorter friend. When they got to Isa's place, the crying and blabbering started again.  
Florence suddenly wanted to go back and do God knows what at some place. She didn't make any sense but her bestie just nodded along until they were safe inside.

"You need a hot shower to sober up a bit, love…" Isa entreated while helping Flo to get out of her dress.  
She was so imperfectly beautiful and very high maintenance usually, but that's what Isabella signed for when they decided to be in each other's life, wasn't it?

Florence put her arms around Isa's neck trying to make her join her in the small box but she was hardly able to stand on her feet still.  
"Get in here Izzy, take that off." she pleaded but Isa just ignored it.  
With all her strength left she pulled Isa to her insistently, and kissed her. Isa kissed back but gently pulled away knowing where that was heading. She wasn't drunk enough to go along with it.

Soon after Florence was dressed and less agitated they fell asleep, Flo wrapping her arms and legs around her friend.

It was early in the evening when Flo opened her eyes, she kept curled up on her side watching Isabella, who had an ipad on her lap and was browsing through random music pages.

"I can feel you watching me, Welch.", she snickered, putting the device down. "How are you feeling?", Isa asked.  
"Like my head is exploding in tiny pieces any time soon…" Flo replied, sitting up and forcing a smile.  
"Did we…" Flo almost whispered like someone could eavesdrop their conversation.  
"No, no but not for lack of trying from your part." Isa joked, "Tempting as it was I couldn't take advantage of you extremely drunk…" she said gravely then started to giggle.  
Florence was still dizzy, "Well, I'm sober now and I'm sorry but I clearly remember how you kissed me back in there…" she pointed to the bathroom. "So stop being a smartass." she retorted.

Florence thought "What if I just hold her in my arms now and say it's her I want? What if she rejects me?" The pain inside her head increased at each thought. Reaching for a couple of aspirins, she locked herself in the bathroom and cried a little.

They kept silent for most of the day, neither of them gathering enough courage to declare their feelings to each other.  
It was usually like this between them. Isabella truly loved Florence, however she didn't want to be her rebound lover when she had broken up, yet again, with her boyfriend after a three-year long relationship. What if they got back together? What would be left for Isa?


	2. Original lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isabella have a passionate night which might change things between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptions of sex, not graphic really.
> 
> Any feedback is highly welcome.
> 
> ************

The band was enjoying a deserved hiatus. The last two tours were exhausting, and what with Florence's depression and drinking problem, staying at a different city each night was not something they were looking forward to.

Isabella had stayed between LA and NY for the last semester. She now wanted to spend some time seeing friends and family in England. However, every opportunity which arose to be with Flo was quickly taken. Her sleepless nights were starting to show on her face. She barely ate but when she did, she indulged in junk food occasionally. 

That Friday night Isa was overly agitated.  
Florence had invited her to a dinner at her house. She had recently moved and was gathering a few close friends and her sister for some sort of celebration.  
Summers arrived early. They talked a bit then she kept to herself while Florence had lengthy conversations with her friends, whom Isa didn't have much in common with.

She sat beside her friend though, and Florence constantly rested her hand on her knee or hugged her or winked at her. People smiled at them exchanging knowing looks and Isabella wondered if she was giving any signs of infatuation towards Flo, or if her friend had shared something with them unbeknownst to her.

"You're so quiet tonight, Isa, is there something wrong?", Florence asked when the group was moving to the living room to smoke and relax a bit.  
"No, I'm all right… just a tad tired", Isa replied with a timid smile. She had always been very outgoing and her behaviour was intriguing her friend.

******************

 

Half of her friends had left and her sister left with her boyfriend. Florence dismissed the rest of her friends and suggested Isa stayed overnight. Suddenly Isa felt a sort of calmness, the type which preceeded a big storm.

She had consumed only a glass of wine and Florence hadn't drunk at all that night.  
Isabella changed in the bathroom (there was always an extra t-shirt reserved for her at Florence's) and came down to watch a bit of tv until sleep came or she was too exhausted.  
They cuddled on the spacious sofa and Isa felt home at last. She realised she was exactly where she needed to be with whom she wanted to be with above anyone.

******************

"Let's go upstairs.", Florence mouthed. They had barely talked for the last couple of hours. Occasionally, Florence would hold Isa's hand and caress it with her thumb, play with her hair and give her quick kisses on her cheek and forehead. Isa thought she was being cute and friendly and couldn't make a bolder move afraid of being misinterpreted yet again.  
They weren't drunk or homesick at a hotel on the other side of the world, nor could they act casually the day after and get lost on their tour hectic routine... never talking about it later.

But as soon as they were in bed (Isa tried to go sleep in a guest room but Florence wouldn't let her) a voice in her head just said "Fuck it!". So the moment her friend was to give her a goodnight kiss she pulls her closer, brushes Flo's lips with her finger and watches her reaction. Her eyes showed the same desire she felt herself.

With no hesitation, Isa kisses her, at first slowly, progressively deepening her caresses and feeling goosebumps when Florence slips a hand under her shirt.  
It doesn't feel awkward or wrong. They're both sober and it's undeniably much more intense than those horny quickies they used to have before they passed out, not always satisfyingly.

Isa gets on top of Flo and lets her undress her. She does the same to Florence and they carefully explore every inch of each other's bodies until it's unbearable for Florence and she begs for release.  
Isa whispers "I love you so fucking much." in Flo's ear when the time comes but she doesn't get an assuring reply.

They repeat it all over again until the Sun starts to pry on them and it's physically impossible to go on exerting themselves.

Isabella finally sleeps after a week of insomniac anxiety, hoping and praying this time things will be different when they wake up.

******************

By the time Isa wakes up, she finds Florence downstairs. Without much thinking, she joins her, trying to act as naturally as she can.

"I made some breakfast-lunch thing. I was waiting for you to come down. Have you slept well?", Flo asks.  
"Yeah, sure. Best night I had in months…", Isa responds, cringing at how wrongly it came out., "I mean, I had trouble sleeping lately and..."  
"All right", Florence cuts her mid-sentence, "Let's eat, I'm starving!", and she offers Isa her bright smile which makes her feel butterflies everytime.

Isa decided they HAD to talk but, even though Florence wasn't acting like nothing happened (she was all over Isa and they even made out for a bit), she couldn't find the right words to say to her. What if she ruined the perfect moment they had? What if she was rushing things? Was Florence ready for a relationship after such a recent and traumatic break up? Would she consider HER as a partner? Fear took over Isa and she decided to wait a bit more.

Then Grace came over with her boyfriend and Isa excused herself and left. It would be hard not to stare lovingly at Flo right then, and embarrassing her best friend was the last thing she wished to do.


	3. Are you hurting the one you love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding makes Isa distance herself from Florence.
> 
> An accident happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this chapter to build up for the crucial moments in the next ones.
> 
> Any feedback is highly appreciated.
> 
> **************

"Here's your card, miss. Miss?", the waitress looked at her impatiently.  
Isabella snapped out of her daydreaming and stared right ahead. Her brother should come any minute now.  
"Sorry. Where's the restroom?", she inquired.

Isa had jumped on a train less than six hours ago. She missed her folks in Aldeburgh but it was more of an escape than a nostalgic trip, she wasn't trying to fool herself.  
Notwithstanding, the walks on the beach and being able to roam the streets (without being recognised as a rock star) brought a sense of peace, only for a moment but it did.

Finally, her brother arrived and they caught up on stuff then went home to hang out and get wasted.

But then insomnia came haunting her late at night. Only the sound of raindrops hitting her window piercing the black silence.  
Her thoughts went back to the night before last, when she was driving by and saw Florence cozying up to Keith by a restaurant window. 

Her friend hadn't seen her while she parked at a corner and watched them silently for a half an hour. She was kissing him, like she and Florence had kissed that night.

Keith was a photographer that shot Flo for a magazine a couple of years back and with whom she had a quick fling. An old flame reignited, it wasn't exactly news to her. Typical Floism.  
How many times had she seen that happen? Isa had enough, it was exasperating…

Later, when Florence called asking her to drop by she declined, "I saw you with him", she blurted out.  
There was no reply, no explanation. Isa felt awkward and hung up on her.

Summers wondered if the night they spent together had not meant anything to Florence. If she was deliberately leading her on. If she was running from the truth or actually didn't care how much it affected their bond.

Isa was sure she was in love but she also believed that if you love somebody, you should set them free. It would hurt, undoubtedly, but she was strong. She would survive.

The rainy cold night felt and smelled like home. Her younger brother rarely left her side. He was home on a break from College, Isa was amused watching him and his friends messing around.  
For a week Isa was ok. She had no time to mope around, her family and friends showered her with attention and she was having fun.

Then she had to go back to Crystal Palace to do a job. Florence was messaging her like crazy, however Isabella tried not to get sucked in again so soon. Polite she was, but some distance must be kept for the sake of her sanity.

 

*******************

"Why are you being so cold, Isabella?", Florence and half of the band were backstage, waiting to go up onstage for a charity gig.  
Isa knew Flo was not happy, she never called her Isabella so casually.  
"I'm not", Isa retorted, avoiding making eye contact, "It's just that I got a lot on my head lately…", she added.  
As she was turning around to avoid a confrontation, Florence swiftly came closer enveloping Isa from behind. She kissed the top of her head.  
"I miss you, all right? It doesn't have to be like that.", she appealed, tightening her grip on the smaller one.  
Isabella closed her eyes, she knew that it wouldn't take much more for her to give in. The lump on her throat was unbearable. Her anger was stronger.  
She chose to take an easy way out of the conversation. Lying.  
"It's all good. I met someone too.", Isa responded. She felt Florence's body going stiff then her slowly releasing her.  
Not a word was exchanged all night between them. 

As she sang Over the Love, Florence gazed sideways at Isa, who kept her head down for most of the concert.  
After they played Isa got in her car and drove as fast as she could.

Little did she know that Keith was totally out of the picture, it was just a drunk hook up… in fact they hadn't even slept together.

As she drove faster and faster, tears rolled down her face. Isa stopped near home and went into a pub she usually didn't frequent. She would hate to make small talk in the state she was. 

A tall ginger made eyes at her. She reminded her of the Florence she met over a decade ago, her hair up in a bun, plaid shirt and navy blue trousers. Isa was too drunk to attempt coherent conversation so she kept looking straight ahead.  
Downing a shot after another.  
Tequila, martini, gin and tonic.  
If she could drink until she passed out, the soppy thoughts would just vanish the fuck out of her brain.

One glass after the other, after a couple of hours, Isa stumbled to her car and sped up. The last thing she saw before it all went black was a red leaf falling on her window screen. Then she crashed.

 

*******************

The first rays of sun were making their way into Florence's room. She opened her eyes, seeing all blurry. Her phone was ringing loudly on her bedside table. It was Mairead calling.  
"What, where was she taken to?", she quivered. "I need to see her. Can someone come pick me up?".  
Welch learned Isa had drunk crashed into a lamppost and flipped on the road, she felt like the ground was crumbling down from under her. She couldn't lose Isa. She regretted not letting her know of her feelings before. 

Chris came to take her to the hospital. Isa was lying unconscious but stable. Out of sheer luck, the trauma she suffered only knocked her down, dislocating her shoulder. No serious head injuries and some minor cuts on her forehead.

"She will be ok.", Mairead was holding Florence's hand assuring her. "They took some samples and sedated her but she's still with us." You should go home and rest.", she advised.

Florence had been beside Isa all day, couldn't stomach any food and was sipping the tenth cup of coffee.  
"I won't move!", she thundered, "You and Chris can go. I'll call you later.", Then her tone turned gentler,  
"Did you phone her family?"

"We did. Her mum is getting here tonight. Don't worry too much.", Chris replied, giving her a hug.  
"Keep safe, dear. I'll come back tomorrow.", Mairead assured her.

*******************

Florence stood beside Isabella and caressed her arm. "She does not suffer.", Flo mumbled.

She prayed to whatever deities she could think of, vowing to make things right so Isa would never be hurt again. She just needed a sign...

The rain stopped outside and the outline of a faint rainbow could be seen as Florence looked out the window.

The thought of Isa dying, leaving her, made her blood run cold. She made a firm decision. Even if Isa loved someone else, as soon as it was not risky to her health, she would confess what had been pent up all this time.  
Maybe she could be loved back and had been missing out all the clues Isa had been giving her.

A yellow butterfly flew inside, landing on the bed post. Florence buried her face in her hands and weeped profusely.


	4. No light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella recovers and a friend makes a revelation to Florence.  
> Florence decides to come clean about her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet chapter.  
> One more to go.
> 
>  
> 
> *******************

It was noon when Isabella woke up. She must have slept over 20 hours straight and was confused as to where she was and couldn't remember the last days.  
"Am I in Heaven?", Isa joked when her first sight happened to be Florence's sea green eyes gazing up at her. She was smiling and squeezed Isa's hand excitedly.  
"You wish…" Florence retorted, "… you'll be stuck with us for a while, babe."  
"Oh, your mum is here. She must be in the restaurant having lunch, she should be back soon. Do you need anything?", she asked.  
"Water, I guess. Painkillers… I feel dizzy...", Isabella informed her, her voice faint. Her shoulder was burning and itching.  
"Just a minute, Dizzy Izzy, I'm gonna call the nurse.", Florence kissed her forehead and quickly left the room.

Everything was normalising and Isabella could be home in a day or two.  
Florence hadn't left her side and had little sleep. Isa's mother stayed while Flo went home for a quick shower and a meal.

"How long was I out?", Isa asked her mum.  
"They told me you were brought in two days ago. So I guess you slept enough.", came the reply.  
"I'm so sorry…", Isa wailed, gripping her mother's hand.  
"It's not your fault, dear", she consoled her., "You'll be all right, love."

Little did she know what Isabella's intention was when she sped up that night.  
Isa felt terrible about it but chose not to dwell on that..

As Florence got back, the two of them were alone for a couple of hours. Florence helped Isa have lunch, since her shoulder was in a cast and she couldn't move it.  
Florence brushed her friend's hair, it pained her to see her on a hospital bed like that but she kept cheering Isa up.

They were watching tv when Jenny knocked on the door. Isa was surprised but appeared glad to see her friend.  
Florence excused herself, intrigued. She once heard Isa mention Jenny but she didn't like the way they looked at each other and how Jenny touched Isa so tenderly.

She was about to go out to the fire exit for a smoke when Jenny intercepted her.  
"Hey, Florence, can we have a word?", she appealed.  
"Yeah, can I be of any help?, was Flo's cold reply. She felt jealous of their obvious intimacy. She must be THAT someone Isa was seeing.  
"Ok. I'm cutting it right to the point. I love Isa, I really do. But we never got together and do you know why?" Jenny talked slowly and Florence was at a loss for words.  
"You see, she's been madly in love with you as long as I can remember. For so fucking long, trust me. She tried but could never be with someone without feeling she was betraying you. I hated to see what this love did to her but I came to understand it.", she explained.  
Florence started crying. She felt like an idiot. How much time had they wasted for not being capable of communicating like adults?  
Jenny didn't seem to bear a grudge against Florence.  
"Thank you for telling me that, Jenny. See…I'm confused though. The last time we talked Isa told me she had… met someone…", Florence stammered.  
Jenny shook her head "And did you believe it? There's no one, you can be sure.", Jenny responded.  
After vowing to keep that conversation between them, Florence hugged her with gratitude.  
"I swear I'll make things right, if it's the last thing I'll ever do!", she promised.

*******************

The next morning Isa was released from hospital. Her shoulder was healing and the cast came off. They advised her to take it easy and stay in a couple of days until she made any physical activities. 

Florence took her home and one of Isa's friend's, Lucy, was coming and staying with her for some time to cook and assist her.  
Flo thought she would dismiss Lucy as soon as they sorted things out between them. Isa could move in with her later. Florence's house was big and they could have lots of privacy away from nosy flat neighbours.

Florence helped Isa take a shower and change. She made sure she was comfortable and watched her lovingly while she took a nap, her medication was heavy.

Isabella woke up feeling hungry and Florence got some sushi take out for them.  
She kept her word and didn't talk about the info she got from Jenny, but it did not mean she couldn't come clean about her own feelings.  
Flo rehearsed mentally how and when was the right time to tell Isa everything she needed to know, so they could try and be together.  
She felt the food in her stomach turn and had to smoke a joint to relax a bit and spit it out.

*******************

The credits on the Notting Hill dvd they were watching had just started rolling as Florence turned the volume down and moved her body to face Isa.  
"There's something you need to know, Iz…", she begun.  
Isa looked at her wide-eyed, she suddenly felt nervous. She just nodded as a sign that Flo should carry on.  
"Right. Thing is… I'm very much in love with you and this has been going on for ages. That Keith thing was nothing. I was drunk and we only snogged.  
I really think you are amazing. I couldn't stand to lose you. Please tell me if I can hope to be with you. Because that's all I want.", Florence blurted out. She talked fast and anxiously.  
She kept her eyes closed dreading a "no", her heart was racing while she took both of Isa's hands in hers.  
When she opened her eyes, Isa was staring at her. A pained expression on her face. Her eyes were welling up and she covered her face.  
Florence thought of what could make her decide faster. She carefully got closer, watching not to brush her sensitive right shoulder and kissed her. 

*******************

At first Isa didn't kiss back but soon gave in. She cupped Florence's face and they kept on kissing for minutes only stopping to catch a breath. Out of nowhere Isa broke the kiss pushing off Florence slightly.  
"What's wrong?", Florence asked breathless.  
"Are you offering a pity fuck?" Isa barked just realising what she had just said.  
Florence was shocked and moved away losing balance when she got up.  
"I'm sorry… I just don't know if I can trust you… maybe you thought I could have died and need to compensate me somehow.", Isa didn't believe any of the bs she was spewing but it was her defensive reaction. She was afraid.  
"What the fuck is the matter with you, Isabella? What do you want from me?", Florence raged.  
"All I wanted was you but you were never available. You slept with me then went back to your boyfriends, I lost count of how many times I thought it was finally going to happen. But it never did…" she started.  
"I'm here now, it can happen if you want", Florence begged but Isa wasn't listening.  
She continued.  
"My friend Jenny, you met her. Everytime I touched her I thought of you. I am so fucked up you wouldn't believe it. I'm over this love crap, Florence. I wished I didn't make out of that crash alive but it didn't work. I wish I was dead.", she sobbed, tears rolling down her face.  
Isabella was hurting, trying to push her away. All of those years messed up her mind apparently. She couldn't believe happiness was a possibility.

Florence wanted to help but was horrified, she usually froze when she was rejected.  
She called Lucy to ask her to come earlier and waited up in the living room until she came. She couldn't bear to talk to Isa.

*******************  
When Lucy came, she packed her things up and went into Isabella's room.

"You're not well, Isa. I don't want to talk anymore tonight. It would kill me to hurt you even more. Forgive me. I'm leaving.", Florence was crying too.

"You know where to find me when you come to your senses.", Florence grieved, looking one last time in Isa's icy blue eyes.

She chose to flee momentarily but it wasn't over yet.


	5. You deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.
> 
> Isabella gets some advice.  
> Florence and Isa have to deal with each other amidst a band work trip to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few references to How Big How Blue How Beautiful in this chapter.
> 
> *****************

A couple of weeks passed by, Isabella felt like herself again. The shoulder still hurt a bit but she was able to play her keyboards, spin her records and exercise like before.  
Lucy went back home and Isa found herself feeling lonely. She wanted to call Florence and apologise but her mind said _No, don't trust her_.  
After the accident, Isa resolved to move on. She thought of something that could take her mind off all of that or at least make the pain a bit bearable.  
She called Jenny.

*******************  
  
Jenny came over and they had lunch, Isa invited her to a walk then they came back home for some tea.  
"I'm glad to see you better.", Jenny said smiling shyly, "How's the whole music writing going?", she asked.  
Isabella was looking at her _that way_ again…  
"Splendidly!", Isa replied, "However, there's something I'd rather do than talk business right now…", Isa concluded leaning forward and kissing Jenny.  
Jenny didn't deny her feelings for Isa, however she knew her friend was trying to be with her to forget her true love. She pulled away gently and held Isa's hands.

"Look Isa, you can't keep fooling yourself like this. You know what your heart wants and you should follow it.", Jenny advised her, "I'm also aware that you treated Florence very badly. She's devastated. Lucy told me. I think you should sort things out with her and stop being so proud.", she explained.  
"How can I trust that she won't hurt me again?", Isa mumbled, looking glum.  
"You won't know if you don't take a chance, dear! Love is not that complicated as you both make it to be. Just give in to your feelings for each other. Give it a try, for me?", Jenny appealed.

Isabella softened up and felt like a weight was being lifted off her chest. She cried hard while Jenny held her, she understood Jenny loved her. By giving up on a relationship with her, plus making her realise how foolish she was being, it was the biggest proof of love anyone could give. She hoped someone would come and make her friend Jenny happy one day. Like she never could.

*******************

Florence and The Machine had a couple of appointments in Los Angeles. They would all travel together, playing a gig for a local radio station. They were also going to record some stuff in a studio.  
Isa felt nervous about seeing Florence. She knew how she behaved when she was hurt or upset. Either acting totally normal, like nothing happened, or sulking up for days, uttering sarcastic comments now and then. It depended on how her mood was that particular time.

They met at the airport. Grace was coming along and she looked at Isa in a manner that made it clear she was aware of everything. Isa was very fond of Grace, and thought Flo's sis was consistently reasonable.  
She waited for an opportunity have a word with her and find out if it was safe to talk to Flo.  
Grace said she didn't understand why they were not together. She encouraged Isa to approach her sister, carefully, for she was still a bit angry at Isa. 

*******************

Florence was acting that _nothing's-wrong-it-couldn't-be-more-swell_ way and Isa felt a bit relieved. Deep down, she knew they were both hurting, but she could play that game too. They had work to do and little spare time to idle about. There wasn't going to be any confrontation so soon.

The venue was sold out and Isa played like it was the last time in her life.  
Every city was a gift.

*******************

2am and they had finished for the night. The next day would be the bureaucratic interviews and studio sessions. Isa felt tired but hopeful. She needed to spend some time with Florence so they could sort things out. No running away that time.

Grace arranged with Mairead to tell Flo they were one room short. So she would try to convince her to share one with Isa, and so she managed.

*******************

Isabella had been staring at Florence all night. Florence averted her eyes for most of the time, but, both being in a room alone would prove to be the perfect opportunity for Isa to try and get closer.

"You were amazing tonight.", Isa complimented her, handing Flo a glass of wine.  
Flo blushed and looked down. Her insecurity prevented her to say all that was in her mind. How angry she had been at Isa and at the same time how she craved to feel her body close to hers.

Isa understood they wouldn't progress much by talking and poured one more glass of wine for both of them. She connected her iphone to the sound system in the room and relaxed. 

*******************

"I'm quite tired, may I turn off the light?", Florence asked.  
"Sure, I won't be long here", Isa hollered from the bathroom. She decided to go straight to the point and see what happened.

She changed into pyjamas and lay at the left side of the bed. Flo was lying on her back, hands crossed, looking at the ceiling awkwardly. Isa propped up on her elbow and smiled at Florence, her smile always had an effect on Flo, she wanted to take advantage of that. Then she uncrossed Flo's hands and held her right hand up to her lips, never breaking eye contact.  
Isa touched Flo's face delicately and looked deeply into her eyes.  
Sensing what was bound to happen, Florence uttered "Isa, we need to talk." but the other shushed her.  
"Tomorrow we can discuss it. Now come here.", she demanded.  
Isabella didn't need to say how much she loved her, Florence understood it by the way she caressed her side and pulled her close to her body, one hand cupping Flo's face.  
_So much time on the other side, waiting for you to wake up…_  
Their lips met halfway and Isabella knew right then, by the electricity they generated together, it would be all right in the morning. They would be all right.

*******************

"I had this feeling, this vision of you inside me… before I even knew you really, before I realised you would become such an important part of my life.", Flo told Isa while they laid in each other's arms after making love,  
"I'm sorry if I took so long to come clean about my feelings, sorry about my bad timing…", she explained.  
She put her forehead to Isa's and ran her hands down her back squeezing her even tighter.  
"Not your fault, love, I was a coward all this time", Isa said, "I won't keep anything from you anymore. I'm sorry I almost killed myself like the idiot I a…"  
Florence shut her up with a kiss.

*******************

In the morning, they were late for the studio, little sleep coz they couldn't keep their hands off of each other for most of the night.  
The interviews were quick and by night the band had some time off to explore the city.  
Isa took Flo to a Japanese restaurant to pamper her a bit, then they went clubbing, dancing all night and getting drunk together. Isa felt happy at last.

The next morning they talked to Mairead and informed her they wouldn't go back with the band to London. They decided to stay a week in LA writing and meeting some friends of Isa's, visiting galleries.  
Everyone knew what was really happening, Florence didn't try to be discreet in her displays of affection towards Isabella, which made Isa proud of her girlfriend.

*******************

"The sky seems to be so big here in LA. How blue and beautiful it is. I'm so happy you're beside me.", Flo rejoiced.  
They looked up at the Hollywood sign and embraced. 

"There's something I need to ask you now…",  
Isa got on one knee and took Flo's hand, producing a ring from her coat pocket.  
"Will you marry me, Florence?", she asked.

They've opened the door, now it was all coming through.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Any feedback is highly appreciated.  
> :)


End file.
